Cardiac hypertrophy involves not only an increase in heart size, but progressive, initially subtle, structural changes in the muscle cells. The ability to describe these changes in detail has contributed greatly to our understanding of their possible functional significance. Structural and functional correlations in the evolving progression of cardiac hypertrophy are examined in this study.